Hiyori Sarugaki
Hyori Sarugaki 'is a Visored currently residing in Karakura Town. She also the former lieutenant of the Twelfth Squad under Captain Kisuke Urahara and Kirio Hikifune. Background Physical Appearance Hiyori is a very short, blonde-haired girl who wears her short hair in stubby pigtails. She wears a red jogging suit decorated with the first kanji of her name and a white short-sleeved shirt underneath, red pants, and a pair of flip flops. She also has an overly long fang protruding from the lower left side of her mouth. This physical characteristic has caused Ichigo, Karin and Shinji to call her "''snaggletooth". Personality Despite her small size, Hiyori is an aggressive and short-tempered girl with rather violent tendencies. Her most common victim being Shinji Hirako, whom she frequently abuses, usually by smacking him with one of her sandals or kicking and punching him in the face. She has even made it a reflex to use him as a human shield when necessary, and show him an obvious lack of respect, a gesture that he seems to return. She also has a fierce rivalry with Ichigo's younger sister, Karin Kurosaki, ever since Karin became a Soul Reaper. This behavior dates back to her time as a Lieutenant, despite the fact that Shinji outranked her back then. She shows very little respect to the majority of people around her, easily losing her temper or getting into fights. Having viewed her former Captain Kirio Hikifune as a mother figure, Hiyori was quite hurt by her departure and initially refused to accept Urahara as her replacement, even treating him with her trademark violence and disrespect, despite his attempts to be her friend. When Kirio Hikifune was in charge of her, Hiyori was very respectful to her old captain as a sign of respect and trust but still smacked everyone else around. Hiyori also seems to harbor a hatred of both Soul Reapers and Humans. As a result of her thorny disposition and possible insecurities, Hiyori never seems to display much emotion besides anger, and always appears to be frowning. During her time training with Ichigo and Karin on seperate ocassions, she never succeeded in making Ichigo or Karin call her "Miss Hiyori". Though she calls Ichigo, Karin, and Jinora "dumbass" amongst other names. History Powers and Abilities Hakuda Prowess *Hakuda Expert - Hiyori is a very capable hand-to-hand fighter who commonly use various kicks in combination with her Zanpakuto to take out opponents. She has highly aggressive tendencies often make her lash out at other people even under normal circumstances. She has enough skill to hold her own against a dangerous inmate from the Maggot's Nest who had taken her hostage. **Gatling Mad-Stomping **Super Harisen Slipper - Hiyori smacks her opponent with her sandal. This technique, while simple, possesses enough force to send Shinji Hirako flying through a nearby wall and Hacchi's barrier. Zanjutsu Prowess *Expert Swordsman Specialist - Hiyori's skills in swordsmanship are considerable, having spent time as a lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Her fighting style is aggressive and unpredictable, as she channels a lot of her attitude and anger into her attacks. She has fought off numerous Menos Grande, held her own against an experienced fighter like Ichigo Kurosaki, and held her own against the Tercera Espada, Tier Harribel (while fighting alongside Lisa Yadomaru and Toshiro Hitsugaya). **Suikawari (Watermelon Splitting) Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Practitioner Spiritual Power *High Spiritual Power - Being a Visored, Hiyori possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Soul Reaper and part Hollow. Her Reiatsu is pink in color. With her mask on, she can focus considerable amounts of energy into a blast to knock targets away. Other Skills *Enhanced Strength - Both as a lieutenant and a Visored, she brutally beat up Shinji, Ichigo, Karin, and Jinora using her enhanced strength and her hand-to-hand combat prowess. *Enhanced Speed - Her speed is considerable, and she regularly uses it to supplement her fighting skill, surprising those she attacks. Zanpakuto '''Kubikiri Orochi (Beheading Serpent) - Hiyori's Zanpakuto is standard in appearance, even though its tsuba (decorated sword guard) is decorated in small hearts, a contrast to her not-so-girlish personality. During her days as a lieutenant, she would wear it by her belt, but as a Visored, she normally carries her sword from her right shoulder on her back. *Shikai - Its' Shikai release command is "Butcher Them". With this release, Hiyori's katana becomes a large cleaver with a serrated saw-like blade. Shikai Special Ability - Unknown, mostly used for close-range and direct combat. Hollowfication Hollow Mask - Her hollow mask is skeletal in appearance and sports a prominent horn centered on the forehead with a row of diamond shaped markings over the eyebrows. Also when donning her hollow mask Hiyori's sclera turns completely black and her irises become golden-yellow. She took the longest to defeat her inner Hollow out of all the current Visored (excluding Ichigo, who took about the same amount of time), at 69 minutes and 2 seconds. When angered or provoked in some way, the mask's power increased due to her emotions ruling her. *Power Augmentation - While wearing the mask, Hiyori's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed *Cero - Hiyori can fire a red Cero from the open mouth of her Hollow Mask. The powerful blast is sustainable, and can be used as a sweeping beam which can take out more than one target in one pass. Relationships Friends/Allies *The Visored **Shinji Hirako (Close friend) **Kensei Muguruma **Rojuro Otoribashi **Love Aikawa **Hachigen Ushoda **Lisa Yadomaru **Mashiro Kuna *Ichigo Kurosaki (also rival) *Karin Kurosaki (Ally and Arch-rival) *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Momo Hinamori Rivals *Karin Kurosaki (Arch-rival) *Ichigo Kurosaki Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Soul Reapers Category:Visored Category:Exiled Soul Reapers Category:Former Soul Reaper Lieutenants Category:Twelfth Squad Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Team Karakura (Temporarily Members) Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Attack Type Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Single Characters Category:Expert Swordsmen Specialists